metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BillyKid1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shadow Moses Island page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Images Hey Billy, do you happen to have a screenshot from the MGS1 briefing that shows Shadow Moses in relation to the other Fox Islands (immediately prior to the image I recently added to the article). If so that would be a good one to upload. Cheers! --Bluerock 12:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I do indeed have that image Bluerock and i will upload that image if you can show me what to do. Im kinda new here. :D BillyKid1234 8:41 pm, June 1, 2011 (GMT) :Go and it should be fairly easy from there on. The link to upload new images is usually on most article pages, located on the right. I can add it to the relevant page later on, or you can edit the Shadow Moses article yourself if you're feeling confident. --Bluerock 20:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks for the attached link Bluerock. I really appreciated the help. I sucsessfully uploaded the shot you wanted. :D :BillyKid1234 21:42 pm, June 1, 2011(GMT) ::Thanks for the upload. It's nice to see where the fictional Shadow Moses is located in relation to the real world. If you have any good shots of other places/buildings on the island (without the radar and life bar onscreen) those would also be greatly welcomed (at your convenience, of course). Keep up the great work! --Bluerock 20:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::BTW, just out of curiousity, how were you able to get images from the PSX version of Metal Gear Solid/The Twin Snakes onto the computer? Weedle McHairybug 20:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Well, , I dont have The Twin Snakes but i have MGS for the pc. :::BillyKid1234 22:00, June 1, 2011 (GMT) ::::Just to let you know, I added the new pic to the Alaska article. I was going to add it to Shadow Moses Island, but I felt that it looked a little redundant with the other similar image being there. Still, a very useful image, nonetheless. --Bluerock 21:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks Bluerock! I really appreciate that. :D ::::BillyKid1234 22:11, June 1, 2011(GMT) :::::Just so you guys know, I took the liberty of placing the recent images that haven't been placed onto an article yet onto the Shadow Moses Island article, except for the part involving Snake getting a shot. The one involving the shot I felt was more appropriate for the FOXDIE article. If you have any objections as to where they are placed, feel free to move them. Weedle McHairybug 23:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Thanks for using my screenshot Weedle McHairybug! BillyKid1234 23:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC)BillyKid1234 00:35 am, June 2, 2011(GMT) ::::::You're welcome. BTW, it's up to you, but I'd suggest toning down on the amount of Shadow Moses images that you are currently uploading. For one thing, a lot of the images have maxxed out the capacity of the Holding Cell section alone. Again, it's up to you, so ignore me if you wish, but it's just a suggestion. Weedle McHairybug 00:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::No I agree with you compleatly. If you have any requests for a specific shot your after, you can let me know. And thanks agian. BillyKid1234, 01:18 am, June 2, 2011 (GMT) :::::::Well, for starters, you can finish uploading any images for the locations on Shadow Moses. I don't know if you have any of the other games (such as Sons of Liberty, Snake Eater, Portable Ops, Guns of the Patriots, or Peace Walker), but if you do, I think some photos of the locations on the Big Shell, the Tanker, and Arsenal Gear could suffice, as well. Weedle McHairybug 00:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::I have MGS1,2,3, and 4 and I will get those for you no problem. :::::::BillyKid1234 01:34, June 2, 2011 (GMT) ::::::::Well, it's a good start. I think we may have to work on a few of the codings, though: Some of them have two semiquotes, which is causing the computer to think it wants italics. Weedle McHairybug 01:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Sorry about that. BillyKid1234 02:37, June 2, 2011 GMT) :::::::::It's all right. Happens to the best of us. I will give a suggestion in regards to the location photos for the Big Shell, though. If you're going to take photos of the Big Shell's exterior from cutscenes, try taking photos where the the entire part of the area is seen and not focusing on the characters too much. Overhead shots from cutscenes work perfectly in regards to this. Good examples of shots like this are when Vamp is slaughtering the Alpha squad, or when Raiden and Fatman encounter each other on top of the Heliport. Weedle McHairybug 01:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: :::::::::No problem. BillyKid1234 02:55, June 2, 2011 (GMT) ::::::::::Hey, BillyKid, about one of your images... I think you may have inadvertently replaced it with something else due to a similar name file. What was originally some guards about to burst into the prison area is now a picture of the George Washington Bridge. I think you may need to re-upload either the pre-bust-in image or the George Washington Bridge image under a different name. Also, I hope you upload more images from Metal Gear Solid. Also, can you upload some in-game screenshots as well as cutscene stills? Some areas (the Armory being a notable example) may need some gameplay screenshots. Weedle McHairybug 00:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: ::::::::::I'll see what i can do for you Weedle McHairybug. I'll upload more asap. :) BillyKid1234 02:48am, June 18, 2011 (GMT) :::::::::: ::::::::::